


half agony, half hope

by alrighttevans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I got carried away sorry, Jilytober 2020, Lily's POV, Longer than expected, Omg they were soulmates, Unprotected Hand Holding, but not really a soulmates au, idiots to lovers, jily, jilytoberbr, major character death? who knows, sim eu baguncei a linha do tempo de pjo, where is james???
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrighttevans/pseuds/alrighttevans
Summary: Ele era engenhoso, poderoso e ele havia prometido, e ele sempre cumpre suas promessas. Ele havia lhe prometido que ficaria bem. Ele havia prometido que voltaria para ela. Lily não poderia perdoá-lo se essa for a primeira promessa que ele decidir quebrar.oujily as percabeth em a batalha do labirinto#jilytober2020
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	half agony, half hope

**Author's Note:**

> N O T A S 
> 
> — Essa é uma fanfic do jilytoberbr de 2020, da semana de universo alternativo, com o tema de mitologia. 
> 
> — No livro, teoricamente, Hefesto deveria dar a informação para a Annabeth, mas ele dá para o Percy, então eu acabei modificando essa parte para fazer mais sentido. 
> 
> — Sim, eu baguncei a linha do tempo de Percy Jackson. 
> 
> A G R A D E C I M E N T O S
> 
> — Eu gostaria de agradecer à organização do jilytober por montar um evento excepcional que deu a oportunidade para várias pessoas produzirem conteúdos incríveis sobre o casal que todos amamos tanto. Meninas, vocês fizeram um trabalho sensacional. 
> 
> D E D I C A T Ó R I A
> 
> — Dedico essa fanfic à Letícia, que me apoiou por este caminho inteiro, lendo cada trecho da história, me acalmando quando eu estava duvidando de mim, me auxiliando em tudo que eu precisei e sendo a melhor amiga que eu poderia pedir para ter. Eu não acho que eu estaria postando isso aqui, hoje, sem sua ajuda. Amo você.

Angustiante. Exaustivo. Aterrorizante. Era assim que o mundo havia se tornado desde aquele dia fatídico no Monte Santa Helena.

Ela nunca havia imaginado que sua vida pudesse se tornar tão _escassa_. Era como se todas as cores houvessem sumido e o sol tivesse perdido seu brilho, como se houvesse um buraco em seu peito, um buraco que nunca mais poderia ser preenchido.

Lily não era estúpida, ela sabia que coisas assim aconteciam. Ela conhecia muito bem os riscos de nascer com sangue divino correndo em suas veias — era um maldito alvo estampado em suas costas. Ela havia sido perseguida pelos inimigos de sua mãe e outros monstros desde que ela era capaz de se lembrar. O mundo era um lugar perigoso para aqueles como ela. Ela havia crescido assistindo dezenas de semideuses não voltarem do ano letivo para o próximo verão; e, numa missão, as perdas eram ainda mais frequentes. Todos eles carregavam o fardo de que, provavelmente, antes de seus vintes anos, de um instante para outro, simplesmente deixariam de existir. Entretanto, mesmo sabendo tudo isso, Lily ainda se negava a aceitar que o havia perdido, como se a possibilidade de que James, como ela, também tivesse uma expectativa extremamente reduzida de vida, nunca houvesse atravessado seus pensamentos.

Lily sabe que ela o perdeu, mesmo que seu coração insista em lhe gritar o contrário.

Às vezes ela se esquece que ele se foi e bate, obstinadamente, na porta que guarda o chalé três, porém não há resposta — _ninguém_ pede para ela esperar um segundo, _ninguém_ a xinga por bater tão cedo, _ninguém_ abre a porta. Não há ninguém para respondê-la ou responder suas orações. Lily sente vontade de se esconder dos olhares de pena, que queimam suas costas, até ser capaz de respirar propriamente de novo. Seu coração quebra cada vez que ela olha, sobre seu ombro, para a mesa dele, no refeitório, e ela está vazia. 

É estúpido, de verdade, como ela patrulha as fronteiras do Acampamento à espera de que ele apareça, de supetão, para finalmente tirá-la do abismo em que ela se meteu — ele é o único com esse poder, afinal —, é a primeira e a última coisa que ela faz, todos os dias. Lily tem muito tempo livre; de qualquer jeito, não é como se ela conseguisse dormir mais do que quatro horas, quando ela tinha sorte. Não que fosse melhor quando ela dormia e seus pesadelos a torturavam com o peso da culpa dos diferentes cenários da morte em agonia de James que sua cabeça conseguia reproduzir, porque ela sabe que é culpa dela. _Ela_ era a líder da missão. Que tipo de líder deixa seus companheiros para trás? Que tipo de _amiga_ abandona seu amigo, quando ele mais precisa? Aparentemente, ela. É tão _frustrante_. Ela deveria ter pensado em algo, criado algum tipo de plano. Ela deveria ter se sacrificado no lugar dele. Ela poderia os ter distraídos, até que James estivesse seguro. Ela deveria ter ficado — mas ela não ficou. Ela fugiu, como a covarde do caralho que ela era. Não era de se surpreender que Quíron não queria lhe dar uma missão. 

Ela não pode abandoná-lo (mais uma vez). Ela deve isso a ele. Ela sabe que ele não desistiria dela. Mesmo que uma parte dela queira deitar em sua cama e chorar até que não doa mais, outra parte dela ainda está esperando James cruzar a Colina Meio-Sangue, contradizendo o que seus sentidos tentavam dizê-la — ela não sabia por quanto tempo ela conseguiria ignorá-los — e encontrá-la, com uma desculpa esfarrapada sobre sua ausência, que a faria revirar seus olhos e repreendê-lo, enquanto eles passavam a noite, em volta da fogueira, conversando animadamente; que ele estará lá, quando ela acordar. No entanto, para o desespero de Lily, ele não está — ela checou. 

Como filha da deusa da sabedoria, é instintivo para Lily pensar racionalmente, e toda a razão aponta para uma direção: ele se foi. Ela viu com seus próprios olhos. Ninguém — _nem mesmo James_ — poderia ter sobrevivido à cena aterrorizante que aconteceu diante dela. Era contra todas as regras da lógica. Sua mente exigia que ela aceitasse o que havia acontecido, de uma vez por todas. Mas lógica não é o que Lily quer agora, ela o quer. Ela quer provocá-lo, quando ele estiver sendo estúpido. Ela quer discutir com ele, quando ele estiver sendo difícil. Ela quer se aliar a ele, quando eles estiverem jogando Captura à Bandeira. Ela quer escutar seu coração bobo que insiste que ele está vivo, que ele está voltando ao acampamento, que ele está voltando para _ela._ Ele só precisa de tempo. Sim, com o tempo apropriado ele estará de volta, e ela se certificará de que ele tenha esse tempo. É o mínimo que ela podia fazer — antes que perdesse sua sanidade por completo. Ele era engenhoso, poderoso e _ele havia prometido,_ e ele sempre cumpre suas promessas. Ele havia lhe prometido que ficaria bem. Ele havia prometido que voltaria para ela. Lily não poderia perdoá-lo se essa for a primeira promessa que ele decidir quebrar. 

* * *

**JULHO DE 2020**

**(duas semanas antes)**

— Você tem que ir, Lily. Eu vou atrasá-los. — James afirmou, sustentando, com um olhar firme, os determinados olhos verdes que deixavam claro que Lily não aceitaria as condições dele. 

Os dois estavam ajoelhados atrás de uma rocha, enquanto ouviam os rugidos e grunhidos dos telquines que estavam à procura deles. À procura de James, na verdade. Até onde os monstros sabiam, o filho do deus do mar estava sozinho. Lily tinha seus braços cruzados na altura do peito e balançava, obstinadamente, sua cabeça na horizontal, enquanto encarava o garoto com seu olhar mais feio por sugerir o que, para ela, sequer era uma opção. Garoto estúpido. 

— Não. Eu não vou deixar você sozinho. 

Ele segurou os ombros dela e apertou, de leve, tentando transmitir uma confiança que ele não tinha. — Lily, está tudo bem. — ele forçou um sorriso, esperando que ela não percebesse o quão artificial era — Eu vou estar bem atrás de você. Eu prometo. Você nem vai notar minha ausência. 

Ela olhou para ele com descrença, com aquela expressão dela de quem não vai desistir. Ela podia ser teimosa, mas ele também era. — Não, James, eu- — Ela sequer teve tempo de mostrar estar ofendida pela interrupção. O garoto deslizou suas mãos pelos braços dela, até suas mãos, e as apertou. Lily sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo com o toque. 

— _Lily._ — Ele chamou, com uma autoridade que ela não sabia que ele tinha. — Você precisa pegar a aranha e voltar para a oficina de Hefesto. Você tem que contar a ele sobre os telquines. É nossa única chance de encontrar Dédalo. _Por favor._ Eu vou ficar bem. 

Ela não queria ir. Ela não queria deixar James, _o James dela,_ numa empreitada suicida. Eram muitos telquines, até para ele. O coração dela dizia que ela tinha que ficar e lutar, ao lado do companheiro dela, ao lado do _amigo_ dela. Se ela apenas tivesse um pouco de tempo para pensar num plano… Mas ela não tinha. Ela sabia que ele estava certo. Ela sabia que ela já deveria ter saído dali, minutos atrás. Se essa missão falhasse, eles estavam acabados. O Acampamento dependia dela. Se as tropas de Cronos encontrassem Dédalo antes deles, por culpa dela, ela nunca iria se perdoar. 

Relutantemente, ela assentiu. Um suspiro aliviado escapou dos lábios do garoto e ele soltou suas mãos. Lily apanhou o seu boné do chão e olhou uma última vez para os olhos castanho-esverdeados de James. Ele desesperadamente a encorajava a ir, com um movimento apressado de cabeça, temeroso de ser tarde demais. Ela sentia uma pontada em seu peito, olhando para ele. Eles haviam passado por tantas coisas juntos, nos últimos três anos, e ela sequer conseguia conceber a ideia de continuar sem James, ao lado dela, lhe dando cobertura, confiando nela e flertando com ela em todas as oportunidades que ele encontrasse. Ela não queria deixá-lo sem mostrar o quanto ele significava para ela, antes — uma parte dela sabia que ela poderia não ter outra oportunidade. Uma ideia havia cruzado seus pensamentos; uma coisa que ela podia dar a ele. _Bem, é agora ou nunca._ Lily pegou os rosto de James e fechou o espaço entre eles com um beijo. Ela podia notar a surpresa dele, no início, mas logo ele estava tão inserido no beijo quanto ela. 

Ela sentiu um frio na barriga e uma vontade de sorrir, não fosse pela situação em que os dois se encontravam. _Ela queria mais._ Ela queria que eles tivessem todo o tempo do mundo para apreciar esse momento de verdade, mas eles não tinham e, apesar de tentada a esquecer onde estavam e o que estavam fazendo, ela se viu afastando-se de James, que parecia estar em choque. 

— É melhor que você cumpra suas promessas, Potter. — Ela ameaçou, antes de colocar seu boné e desaparecer diante dos olhos dele. 

Invisível, não foi difícil refazer o caminho até a entrada do labirinto, porém ela parou, um pouco antes disso, numa parte da montanha que lhe disponibilizava uma visibilidade clara de onde James estava. 

O garoto estava cercado de telquines, em todos os lados. Com a espada em mãos, ele tentava afastar os monstros, que falavam algo que ela não conseguia distinguir, pela distância. James não estava atacando e havia algo nas mãos dos quatro monstros mais próximos dele, algo avermelhado — _lava._ Os olhos verdes de Lily arregalaram-se quando ela entendeu o que estava prestes a acontecer e-

O grito dele retumbou por seus ouvidos, como se ela pudesse ouvir a voz dele ecoando em sua cabeça.

Uma quantidade substancial de lava havia acertado o peito de James. Logo, mais lava foi atirada no garoto e ele derrubou Contracorrente no chão. Lily assistia, horrorizada, à cena diante de seus olhos. James não demorou para cair no chão, também, ao lado de sua espada, e ela teve que morder seu lábio inferior com força para não gritar o nome dele, entretanto ela não pôde impedir as lágrimas que, cada vez mais intensas, caíam de seus olhos. Ela sentiu o gosto de sangue em sua boca. 

Lily sentiu suas pernas vacilarem e, de repente, se viu de joelhos, no chão. Ela não conseguia respirar. Era como se o ar de seus pulmões tivesse ficado com James. Ela não conseguia pensar, sua cabeça gritava _James, James, James._ Ela abraçou-se e curvou-se para frente. Não era como se ela conseguisse ver algo mesmo, as lágrimas haviam embasado sua visão. Lily não se importava mais se alguém ouvisse seus soluços. Ela apertou sua pele, com o restante de força que ela ainda tinha, no lugar onde, há apenas alguns instantes, as mãos de James haviam estado e ouviu o barulho do metal da aranha de Hefesto colidindo com o chão, ao cair de seu bolso. 

_Não._

Ela não podia ficar ali. O que James havia feito por ela não poderia ser em vão. Lily fincou suas unhas em sua coxa, numa tentativa de fazer seu corpo funcionar novamente. Ela sentiu como se respirasse pela primeira vez, lutando para colocar oxigênio em seus pulmões e sentiu tudo em volta de si balançar. Ela não sabia se era a montanha ou sua cabeça que ainda não tinha se recuperado, mas não poderia ficar para descobrir. Ela tinha que ir até a oficina de Hefesto. Foi a última coisa que ele havia pedido dela. 

Lily forçou-se a levantar e apanhou a aranha, acionando-a e seguindo os passos rápidos do autônomo com seus passos vacilantes.

* * *

Lily poderia muito bem estar morta, a esse ponto. 

Ela estava, novamente, diante da oficina do deus, contudo ela mal sabia como havia chegado lá. Ela havia seguido, mecanicamente, o autômato pelo labirinto, num estado de desatenção que ela desconhecia. Ela teria sido uma presa fácil para qualquer monstro que desejasse um lanche de semideus. Ela sequer teria notado se um exército houvesse se aproximado — o que era ofensivo, no mínimo, já que ele havia ficado para trás para ela terminar a missão. _Ela era sortuda_ — infelizmente, ela não poderia dizer o mesmo sobre James. 

_James._

A cena terrível dos telquines atacando-o se repassava de novo e de novo na cabeça de Lily, como em um loop eterno e o grito de dor dele, ao entrar em contato com lava fervente, perseguiram-na por todo o percurso. Ela o havia abandonado para os monstros. Era o mesmo que entregar a cabeça dele, numa bandeja de prata, para Cronos. Como ela poderia ter deixado ele para trás? Ela era a maldita líder da missão, _ela_ deveria ter se sacrificado. Que tipo de amiga abandona um amigo, do jeito que ela fez? Um amigo que ela achava que ela… Não, isso não importava mais. 

Ela rezou, a todos os deuses — _até a Hera_ — que James estivesse bem, que ele tivesse conseguido escapar vivo. Ele havia sobrevivido ao Minotouro, a uma visita ao mundo inferior, a uma queda mortal do topo de um prédio, ao mar de monstros e a segurar o céu; ele não podia morrer pelas mãos da porra de telquines, enquanto ela saia sem nenhum arranhão. _Não era justo._ Ela pediu por ajuda, ela argumentou porque ele merecia ser salvo, ela implorou por um milagre. Lily esperava que os deuses a estivessem ouvindo; que Poseidon tivesse misericórdia de seu filho, que os olimpianos lembrassem para quem eles pediam favores e tudo que James havia feito por eles.

Ela não teve resposta.

Logo, Lily seguiu a aranha para dentro da oficina e a viu subir nas costas do deus, que consertava um estátua dourada de alguém que ela não poderia se importar menos nesse momento, sobre a mesa no fundo da sala. Havia uma televisão mutada, ligada num canal de notícias mortal, na frente dele. Assim que percebeu sua invenção, Hefestos deu meia volta, encarando a garota com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— Vocês não eram quatro? — ele questionou e curvou-se levemente, como se para analisar melhor o rosto dela. Ela se sentiu exposta demais e variou seu peso entre seus dois pés. Normalmente, ela não se sentiria tão desconfortável pela análise, porém não havia nada de normal na situação em que Lily se encontrava. — Você está quebrada?

Ela abriu a boca para responder, contudo o _não_ ficou preso em sua garganta. _Eu estou quebrada?_ Ela digeriu a pergunta por alguns segundos, com uma expressão de profunda reflexão no rosto, relembrando-se dos eventos da última hora. _Talvez eu esteja._

Lily levou as mãos ao rosto, para secar as lágrimas restantes que molhavam suas bochechas e deu um suspiro. — Nós nos separamos de Sirius e Remus no labirinto — ela respirou fundo — e eu, uh, me separei de James, no monte Santa Helena. 

O deus assentiu, encorajando-a a continuar, enquanto montava e desmontava a aranha de ouro sem tirar os olhos da semideusa. 

— Sua oficina está sendo usada por telquines. Eles estão construindo armas para o exército de Cronos. Supostamente, a arma mais poderosa que um ser divino irá possuir, também. — ela desviou seus olhos verdes para o chão da oficina. 

Ela tinha feito um favor a Hefesto, um favor que havia custado _caro,_ portanto ela tinha direito a um favor em retorno. Eles haviam negociado algo, antes de partirem na direção do monte Santa Helena, mas ela podia renegociar. Ela era uma boa diplomata, ela sabia. Ela poderia pedir por _outra coisa._

— Senhor? — Ela chamou, ganhando os olhos dele, que inspecionavam um relógio prateado, sobre ela novamente — Eu trouxe a informação que você pediu e… E eram _muitos_ monstros para apenas um herói. — Ela sentiu sua voz quebrar e as lágrimas ameaçarem uma reaparição — Você pode trazer James de volta para mim? _Por favor?_

Ela sabia que era egoísta da parte dela, pedir por James. Ela sabia que, apesar do quão poderoso ele era, ele não poderia impedir o exército de Cronos de atacá-los no Acampamento, se eles conseguissem um jeito de se orientarem pelo labirinto. Eles haviam ido para aquele maldito monte e esbarrado com os telquines com um objetivo: encontrar Dédalo. Ela sabia que ela estava sendo egoísta e se odiava por isso, por mudar o acordo assim, sem pensar — por mais fora de personagem que fosse, ela sentia que não era o momento para ela pensar com clareza, mesmo se ela conseguisse, o que não era o caso. Ela sabia que o Acampamento que ela tanto amava precisava disso, entretanto o aperto em seu peito dizia que ela precisava muito mais desesperadamente de James do que de Dédalo. Ela não podia resistir. Se havia alguma chance de poder ter James de volta, ela não deixaria escapar. Quem mais competente que um deus para ir atrás dele?

Uma lágrima deslizou pelo seu rosto, apesar de seus esforços, e Lily não fez menção em secá-la; como se, se ela não a reconhecesse, seria como se a lágrima não existisse. Hefesto pareceu desconfortável. Em milhares de anos, ele ainda não sabia lidar com uma garota chorando? Lily teve vontade de balançar sua cabeça, em reprovação. Por fim, ela ouviu um suspiro cansado e resignado escapar os lábios do deus. 

— Uh, er, verei o que posso fazer — ele assegurou, ganhando um sorriso agradecido da garota, e logo emendou, limpando a garganta — Er, se eu não estiver muito ocupado. Você provavelmente deveria voltar para o acampamento, posso ajudar com isso. 

Em cinco segundos, o deus ferreiro montou e desmontou a aranha mais uma vez e o autômato desceu por seu corpo até parar diante da semideusa que, afastando-se da aranha, por força do hábito, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Ela irá guiá-la pelo labirinto, criança. 

— Obrigada, senhor. — Ela agradeceu e seguiu o brilho do autômato pelo labirinto, mais uma vez. 

* * *

**AGOSTO DE 2018**

**(dois anos antes)**

Lily estava se sentindo deslocada.

Em pé, no meio do ginásio do internato, enquanto uma música lenta preenchia o ambiente e casais dançavam de acordo com a melodia. Ela podia ver Remus e Tonks dançando atrás de James, que tinha suas mãos enterradas em seus bolsos e seus olhos fixos no chão, como se o piso houvesse se tornado incrivelmente fascinante nos últimos cinco minutos. Francamente, ela tinha que fazer tudo?

Ela respirou fundo, colocando um sorriso divertido no rosto e uma mão na cintura — Você não vai me convidar para dançar, Potter? 

A pergunta dela despertou James de seus pensamentos, pensamentos que ele não gostaria de estar tendo naquele momento, e seus olhos subiram rapidamente do lugar confortável que eles estavam, observando o piso, para encararem as irises tão verdes, que ele não se importaria de se afogar nelas, de Lily. Seus lábios estavam pressionados numa linha fina e sua mão, automaticamente, alcançou seus cabelos, para passar por eles num movimento nervoso. Os olhos de Lily se estreitaram. _O que estava acontecendo com esse garoto?_

— Cla-claro. Desculpe. — Ele se demorou um segundo, numa tentativa de recuperar sua postura usual — Você quer dançar, Lily? 

Ela escolheu ignorar o quão atípico o comportamento de James era. Era melhor ir pelo caminho fácil, fechar os olhos para o que a linguagem corporal dele tentava lhe dizer e seguir a dinâmica brincalhona tão corriqueira deles. 

— Pensei que você nunca fosse pedir. — Ela riu, tentando dissipar a tensão que crescia no ar, e colocou suas mãos atrás do pescoço de James, enquanto as mãos dele se acomodavam em suas costas. 

Nesse meio abraço, os dois balançavam de acordo com a melodia da música, em silêncio. O rosto de James estava inclinado, mirando algum ponto à direita de Lily. Ela franziu seu cenho. Não era do feitio dele ficar em silêncio. Ele não gostava de silêncios. E por que ele estava evitando olhá-la como se a ideia lhe revirasse o estômago?

— O gato comeu sua língua? — Ela perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha. 

Ele balançou a cabeça, negando. 

Ele _ainda_ não estava olhando para ela.

— Qual é o problema? Você sequer 'tá olhando para mim. — Lily sentiu o ar em volta dela se tornar mais denso. Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior. Ela tinha que deixá-lo mais leve. — Não me diga que eu não consigo tirar aquele seu sorriso convencido do seu rosto pressionado uma adaga no seu pescoço, mas consigo te deixar nervoso simplesmente dançando com você? — Ela brincou, esperando uma resposta no mesmo tom do garoto.

A resposta não veio. 

James finalmente a fitou. Lily sentiu seu queixo cair quando notou que as bochechas dele estavam levemente avermelhadas. 

— Por Zeus, _eu_ estou te deixando nervoso? 

Quando ele não responde, ela sente um risada de descrença subir por sua garganta, porque isso não pode ser sério, certo? Era improvável demais que ele a visse desse jeito. Ele a tratava do mesmo jeito que tratava seus outros amigos, certo? A cena toda é tão boba aos olhos de Lily. Ele não lhe direcionava nenhum tipo de atenção especial. Ela era apenas a garota que ele gostava de provocar ocasionalmente. A _situação_ deveria estar deixando ele nervoso, não os participantes, definitivamente. 

O riso e a sequência atônita de pensamentos de Lily alcançam os ouvidos de James antes que ela conseguisse impedi-los. — Eu não acredito nisso. Você sai por aí, todo confiante, flertando com todo mundo, e estar perto de _mim_ , de todas as pessoas, te faz ficar corado? 

— Eu não flerto com todo mundo. — A expressão no rosto dele é sóbria. Ele não está usando um sorriso maroto no rosto. Ele não está levantando uma sobrancelha sugestiva para ela. Ele está sendo sério. O sorriso caiu dos lábios de Lily. Ela não tinha certeza se ela queria saber o que as palavras dele significavam. 

Ele a conhece tão bem; tão bem que ele rapidamente percebeu o desconforto dela se espalhando como uma praga no pouco espaço que os separava e apressou-se para mudar o foco do assunto, colocando um semblante de falsa ofensa no rosto — Além disso, desde quando eu não tenho permissão para corar? 

Lily reprimiu um suspiro de alívio. Era bom voltar para o que os dois estavam tão acostumados em fazer. Os lábios dela instantaneamente se curvaram para cima. — Desde que você não queira que eu te provoque sobre isso.

Ela recebeu um sorriso artificial de James, antes do olhar dele voltar a se fixar em algum ponto do ginásio. Ela sentiu um aperto em seu peito. Isso não estava certo. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo, ela não podia deixá-lo nesse estado. 

— Eu prometo que não vou contar para os outros se você olhar para mim. — Os dedos dela deixaram a parte de trás do pescoço dele para se encaixarem na bochecha dele, empurrando seu rosto, levemente, na direção dela. Lily se surpreendeu com a facilidade que James respondeu ao seu toque. Ela colocou seu sorriso mais doce no rosto. — Vai ser _nosso_ segredo. 

— Promete? 

— Eu prometo. 

Impulsivamente, Lily se vê deitando sua cabeça no ombro de James. Ela não quer pensar sobre isso agora. Ela quer apenas aproveitar esse momento. Ela sente as mãos dele, nas suas costas, se tornarem mais firmes e pressionarem o corpo dela contra o dele no abraço mais confortável que Lily já recebeu. 

E, de supetão, todo conforto daquele momento lhe foi arrancado. 

Ela ouviu o grito de Remus, chamando-os, e sentiu a pressão das mãos de James diminuirem até sequer encostarem nela. Ela sentiu uma brisa fria passar entre eles e, fugindo do olhar dele, ela seguiu a voz do outro garoto. 

* * *

**JULHO DE 2020**

**(duas semanas antes)**

Lily se sentia uma máquina, andando, mecanicamente, pelas encruzilhadas do labirinto com um vazio crescendo em seu peito a cada passo. Talvez ela poderia ser confundida com um dos autômatos de Hefesto, seguindo comandos cegamente. Era o máximo que ela conseguia fazer. 

Por isso, ela só percebeu o quanto ela tinha percorrido entre os túneis subterrâneos quando a aranha metálica parou, subitamente, e ela reconheceu o cenário à sua volta. Ela estava na entrada do labirinto que ficava no Acampamento, no Punho de Zeus — onde ela havia caído, com James, durante a Captura da Bandeira, antes de ganhar sua missão. Parecia uma memória tão distante, agora — ela não esperava que o simples ato de lembrar se tornasse terrivelmente doloroso. Ela balançou sua cabeça, tentando se livrar desses pensamentos. Lily sabia que ela não conseguiria chegar no Acampamento se ela se permitisse pensar em _outras coisas._ Ela engoliu, em seco, sentindo sua garganta arranhar — ela provavelmente estava desidratada, também.

Lily respirou fundo. Ela tinha que prosseguir. A garota apanhou a adaga de bronze celestial da bainha de seus shorts e usou o brilho do metal para encontrar a Marca de Dédalo nas paredes. Quando ela finalmente encontrou a letra grega delta, ela tocou a superfície áspera, fazendo a letra ativar um brilho esverdeado e liberar a saída dela daquele maldito labirinto. 

A garota deixou os túneis subterrâneos para sentir o calor do Acampamento em sua pele. O céu limpo, o brilho do sol e a harmonia do ambiente eram insultantes. Como o sol podia brilhar tendo assistido à mesma tragédia que ela presenciou? Como o céu ousava não acompanhá-la em suas lágrimas? Tudo parecia fora de lugar, _errado._

Lily sentiu a brisa do Acampamento bagunçar seus cabelos ruivos e fechou os olhos, para absorver aquele momento, na esperança que ele a fizesse sentir um pouco melhor. Porém, para o desespero de Lily, ela não sentiu aquela sensação de _lar_ e aconchego que lhe era tão familiar em seu lugar favorito no mundo. Pelo contrário, ela sentiu o peso da missão despencar sobre seus ombros. Seu corpo se tornava mais pesado, suas pernas, mais rígidas e ela tinha que lutar contra suas próprias pálpebras para manter seus olhos abertos, além da vontade de simplesmente deitar na grama e fechar os olhos que crescia dentro dela. Era desgastante. Muito mais desgastante do que qualquer coisa que ela já tivesse feito. Sua cabeça parecia girar, mas ela sabia que ela precisava sair dali, ou provavelmente morreria antes que alguém a encontrasse. 

Concentrando-se em manter seu cabelo fora do seu campo de visão — Ela havia perdido seu prendedor de cabelo em algum ponto da missão. Agora, seus fios ruivos irritantemente insistiam em cair em seus olhos e atrapalhar sua visão e seus pensamentos —, ela avançou, em passos arrastados pela floresta, apoiando-se nas árvores, esporadicamente. _Quando andar havia se tornado tão difícil?_

Quando finalmente deixou a floresta, Lily estava ofegante, como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona, além de que sua cabeça insistia em continuar latejando. Ela levou suas mãos às suas têmporas e as massageou, esperando que o ato aliviasse um pouco da dor. Ela suspirou. Ela tinha que continuar. Não faltava muito, e ela poderia atirar-se em sua cama. Ela já era capaz de ver, à distância, os doze chalés. Logo estaria lá. 

Ela continuou seu caminho, enquanto sentia suas pernas voltarem-se contra ela, vacilando a cada passo. Ela bufou. _Isso era algum tipo de complô?_ Era como se elas ameaçassem cair, ali mesmo, e ela não achava que conseguiria levantar, se isso acontecesse. Talvez ela deveria ceder, se todo o seu corpo queria que ela se deitasse na grama e fechasse os olhos, talvez ela podia tirar um cochilo e-

— LILY! — O grito de seu nome chamou a atenção da garota, que se sentiu um pouco mais desperta, enquanto procurava a origem do chamado. 

Um pequeno grupo de semideuses corria na direção dela e, antes que ela pudesse sequer pensar em reagir, cumprimentando-os de volta ou correndo para longe — quem ela estava enganando? Ela mal conseguia andar, quem dirá correr —, eles a alcançaram e a cercaram, com olhares ansiosos nos rostos. 

— Onde estão os outros? — Ela sentiu sua cabeça girar na direção de um garoto à sua direita. Entretanto, ela não conseguiu identificá-lo; seu rosto era um borrão. 

Ela abriu a boca, para responder, mas as palavras não saiam — estavam entaladas em sua gargantas. Como ela poderia falar sobre o que aconteceu? _Como eles poderiam esperar que ela falasse de algo que nem ela entendia direito?_ A lembrança dela e James separando-se de Sirius e Remus cruzou sua mente. Ela sentiu sua respiração se tornar mais pesada e irregular e sentiu a necessidade de se apoiar em algo, porém, para o desespero de Lily, não havia nada.

— Onde ‘tá o Potter? — Uma garota perguntou, à sua esquerda, e sua cabeça seguiu a voz.

Ela viu a última lembrança ser substituída pelas imagens de James, no chão, sendo atacado pelos telquines. Ela sentiu uma pontada em seu peito e as perguntas que ela ouvia tornavam-se ininteligíveis.

— O que aconteceu? — Mais um semideus questionou.

A lembrança dela, covardemente, deixando James para lutar por sua vida sozinho, enquanto ela escapava facilmente pelo labirinto, com seu boné, que a tornava invisível, preencheu seus pensamentos. Lily ouviu um barulho novo, algum tipo de batida compassada no chão — cascos, talvez? — enquanto sua visão se tornava cada vez mais turva. _Talvez não tenha problema fechar os olhos, só um pouquinho…_ Ela cedeu às vontades de seu corpo e permitiu-se fechar os olhos e concordou com suas pernas deixarem de sustentá-la. 

A última coisa que Lily se lembrava era de sentir seu corpo ser levantado. 

* * *

**  
**Lily acordou, sentindo a luz do sol trazer uma sensação de aconchego para seu peito. Depois de alguns instantes, seus olhos se acostumaram com a luz e sua visão ganhou foco, facilmente identificando onde ela estava — na enfermaria. Lily provavelmente já havia passado mais tempo naquele lugar do que era esperado e recomendado a uma garota de dezesseis anos; mais uma das consequências de ser uma meio-sangue. Ela se sentou na cama, espreguiçando-se e sentindo seu corpo estranhamente leve, como ela não sentia há _muito_ tempo. Entretanto, uma dor de cabeça insistia em incomodá-la com as lembranças de um pesadelo extremamente desagradável — exceto que não era um pesadelo, Lily ponderou, enquanto sentiu a gravidade de sua atual situação pesar sobre seus ombros. Ela passou suas mãos pelo seu rosto, na esperança falsa de que o ato aliviasse seu desconforto.

— Aqui, Lily. — Ela imediatamente abaixou suas mãos, para encontrar Quíron, em sua cadeira de rodas, ao seu lado, oferecendo-lhe um copo d’água, que ela prontamente aceitou. 

Ela não sabia o tamanho da sua sede até ver o copo nas mãos do centauro. Ela bebeu, em um único gole, antes de começar a falar, ainda fitando o copo — Quanto tempo eu passei aqui? 

— Dois dias e meio. — Ele respondeu e Lily viu, pelo canto de seus olhos, que ele tentava encontrar os olhos que ela insistia em lhe esconder. Ela não conseguiria sustentar o pedido silencioso dele sem desabar com com o peso da missão. Ela sabia que, se ela lhe poupasse um relance sequer, as memórias atingiriam-na como um soco e ela despejaria tudo o que ela vinha tentando manter sobre o controle desde que havia entrado no labirinto. Ela não estava pronta para falar sobre a missão. 

Ela sabia que, se ela colocasse para fora os últimos eventos — a _última_ lembrança de James —, ela seria obrigada a encarar a situação com uma postura que ela não estava pronta para assumir; que ela seria roubada do fio tênue de esperança na qual ela vinha se escorando. 

Lily engoliu em seco, sentindo o gosto amargo de sua decisão descer por sua garganta — a mesma garganta que estava entalada com a história que seu coração lhe suplicava que guardasse. 

— Nós nos separamos no labirinto — Sua voz saiu fraca e cansada, como se estivesse à beira de quebrar — Os garotos devem chegar aqui em alguns dias. Eles estavam bem, na última vez que nos vimos. — A garota sentiu sua língua queimar com a mentira, como se a água do copo houvesse se transformado em ácido, enquanto seu olhar melancólico traía sua história. 

Era tão ruim assim que ela havia contado a versão que ela queria acreditar?

Apesar de sua curiosidade ser naturalmente mais forte que ela, Lily forçou-se a manter suas irises verdes fixas em seu colo. Ela não queria ver como os olhos cansados de Quíron se apagavam com o desapontamento de sua recusa de falar, ela não queria ver suas sobrancelhas arqueadas em descrença, ela não queria ver aquela expressão antiga do centauro, de um ser milenar que sabia ler pessoas com tanta facilidade quanto um livro. Eram olhos persuasivos demais para Lily sustentar quando ela estava em uma posição tão vulnerável.

— Remus e Sirius mandaram uma mensagem de Íris nesse meio tempo. — Ele acrescentou, na esperança de incentivá-la a falar. Ter a certeza de que eles estavam bem diminuía um pouco da culpa que pendia sobre ela.

Quando Lily insistiu em permanecer quieta, o suspiro dele ecoou por seus ouvidos, como uma melodia soturna. Ela passou a enrolar as pontas de seu cabelo ruivo em seus dedos, ansiosamente, enquanto um silêncio ensurdecedor preenchia a sala.

— Muito bem, então. — Ele disse, por fim, tirando um suspiro aliviado da garota — Se você lembrar de mais algum detalhe, sou todo ouvidos. 

Ela balançou sua cabeça, freneticamente, assentindo, ao mesmo tempo que seu coração se aproveitou do conforto limitado que as palavras de Quíron lhe forneceram, certificando-a de que ele não a pressionaria. Entretanto, ela sentiu seu estômago revirar com a culpa da omissão. _O que estava fazendo?_ Ela ecoou a despedida do centauro e acompanhou o som da cadeira de rodas deixando a enfermaria, levando os nove anos de confiança que ele havia, segundo Lily, erroneamente depositado nela. 

Por Zeus, ela era uma pessoa terrível.

Ela respirou fundo, passando as duas mãos por seu rosto. Ela estava sendo egoísta, _de novo_ — e não só egoísta, como irresponsável. Ela era uma maldita Conselheira Chefe, devia agir de acordo, mesmo que todos os seus impulsos implorassem pelo contrário. Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos. Sua dor de cabeça apenas se intensificaria se ela continuasse martelando a questão em sua mente. 

Ela passou suas pernas para o lado, colocou o copo na mesinha que acompanhava o leito, e deixou, às pressas, a enfermaria, tentando recuperar a sensação de conforto que o calor do sol lhe havia proporcionado ao despertar. 

Quase tropeçando nos degraus que marcavam o caminho para fora da Casa Grande, Lily parou, na grama, esperando pela sensação que ela tanto ansiava, para ser apresentada com o calafrio que percorreu sua medula. O sol estava _frio,_ nem o maldito sol era capaz de lhe oferecer o calor aconchegante que ela tanto precisava. Ela soltou um suspiro irritado e começou a andar, sem saber exatamente para onde, apenas que ela precisava distrair-se com algo. Ela não podia se dar o luxo de parar e dar espaço para seus pensamentos voarem para onde eles queriam. 

Era estranho como o Acampamento parecia tão alheio a ela, o quanto ele havia sido alheio a ela até aquele momento. Os campistas continuavam suas atividades diárias independente dos demônios que perseguiam Lily. Engraçado. Ela queria conseguir fazer a mesma coisa, porém, por enquanto, ela se contentaria em observá-los seguirem suas vidas. Talvez ela pudesse se oferecer para ajudar a colher os morangos e- 

As sobrancelhas de Lily se uniram em seu cenho franzido, encarando a superfície ofensiva que havia se encontrado com sua testa e se colocado em seu caminho. Ela era laranja e, vendo a superfície se virar para vê-la com uma expressão confusa, ela descobriu que, na verdade, havia esbarrado em Amos Diggory. 

A expressão dela se suavizou, aos poucos, enquanto ela absorvia a situação em que havia se metido. Diggory estava cercado de seu grupo usual de amigos, que encaravam Lily com expectativa. Antes que ela pudesse voltar seu olhar para Amos e desculpar-se, ela sentiu a mão dele em suas costas, incentivando-a a entrar na roda. Ela não viu muitas outras opções diante dela. 

— É bom te ver, Lily. — Amos lhe cumprimentou com um sorriso largo e convidativo no rosto e voltou a falar, enquanto ela murmurava um agradecimento que ele não ouviu — Eu espero que tudo tenha ido bem na sua missão. 

_Estúpida._ Ela havia caído direto na teia de fofoqueiros do Acampamento, o último lugar que ela queria estar naquele momento. Ela não sabia se se sentia mais irritada por terem arrastado-a para a roda ou por ela não ter intervindo em seu próprio favor, para salvar-se de olhos intrometidos. 

— Alguma coisa aconteceu com os outros? Nós estranhamos quando só você apareceu. — A voz de Héstia Jones fez a cabeça de Lily girar na direção dela, antes que ela pudesse pensar numa resposta para o garoto. 

Lily prendeu a respiração ao ouvir a pergunta da garota. Ela não queria confrontar suas próprias dúvidas na frente de todos os campistas. Inconscientemente, a mão dela procurou uma mecha de seu cabelo, e as pontas de seus dedos passaram a se enrolar em seus fios ruivos, enquanto Lily encarava suas opções. Sair correndo da roda daria a impressão contrária do que ela escolhia acreditar, então sua única opção era contar a eles, por mais que a batida acelerada de seu coração fosse uma clara evidência de como ela não deveria estar ali. 

— Ah, não se preocupem! — Seus lábios se curvaram no que ela esperava ser um sorriso confiante, ao mesmo tempo em que ela dispensava as preocupações do grupo com um aceno de mão — Eles estão bem. Nós tivemos alguns probleminhas que resultaram na nossa separação, mas eles devem estar aqui em alguns dias, eu tenho certeza. — Ela assegurou, tentando transmitir tanta segurança quanto ela queria ter para sua voz. 

Entretanto, para o desespero de Lily, eles não pareciam convencidos. 

— Então por que você não esperou por eles? — Katie Bell perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha sugestiva.

— E-eu- 

— É, o que realmente aconteceu?

As perguntas sobre a missão eram como espadas passando pela sua pele, na tentativa de dilacerar o semblante de paz que ela tentava manter em seu rosto, enquanto ela sentia o grupo fechar o círculo em volta dela para garantir respostas. Ela podia ter sentido como se cada palavra aumentasse o aperto em seu pescoço. Ela podia ter se sentido impotente e abalada, diante da perspectiva de ser intimada a dar respostas que ela queria guardar para si. Porém, o que ela sentiu foi seu sangue ferver, enquanto raiva subia por seu corpo. 

Seu olhar estreitou-se, seu pescoço ganhou o mesmo tom de cor de seu cabelo, ao mesmo tempo que suas mãos gesticulavam ao longo de seu discurso — Eu _disse_ que eles estão BEM! Tudo está bem! Tudo vai ficar bem! Eles estão vindo! Então, enquanto eles não chegam, por que vocês não tentam fazer algo mais útil da existência insignificante de vocês, em vez de me perturbar? 

Lily não esperou por uma resposta. 

Ela girou em seus calcanhares e marchou, em passos pesados, para longe do grupo. Ela não se importava para onde estava indo, contanto que fosse o mais longe possível daquela maldita rodinha. 

* * *

**JUNHO DE 2019**

**(um ano antes)**

— A inspetora aceita um beijo como suborno? — James perguntou, enquanto Lily marcava um três ao lado do número do chalé dele no pergaminho. 

Lily sente uma sensação ao mesmo tempo estranha e convidativa em seu peito, enquanto ela levantava os olhos do pedaço de papel para encarar James. Ele está ali, diante dela, com seu típico sorriso torto estampado no rosto, esperando pela resposta dela para que ele possa fazer outra sugestão no mesmo tom. Ela se sente nervosa, quase tonta; uma emoção inquieta demais, na opinião de Lily, tomava conta dela. 

Não parecia certo.

Não é a primeira vez que James flerta com ela — ela está tão acostumada com os galanteios dele, mas essa vez parece diferente. Ela não consegue achar uma resposta esperta para ele, para dispensar a oferta dele. Ela sente uma onda calorosa passar por ela, como um banho de mar no verão. Ela não consegue se trazer a fazer mais do que sustentar o brilho cativante nos olhos castanho-esverdeados dele. _Pare com isso, Lily. É apenas James. Seu bom amigo, James._ Convocando _muita_ força de vontade, Lily consegue forçar-se a revirar os olhos e fazer o caminho para fora do chalé, seguindo a tarefa assegurada a eles. Sim, a tarefa deles. Ela deveria focar na tarefa. Tarefas não a faziam se sentir _assim_. 

James a seguiu, acompanhando seus passos, que eram um pouco mais apressados do que o usual, na direção do próximo chalé que seria supervisionado. Ares. Antes que ela se dê conta, ele está batendo na porta com um sorriso pretensioso no rosto e ela não consegue controlar o impulso de encará-lo com suas sobrancelhas franzidas. Ele tinha percebido como ela hesitava? Isso era algum tipo de jogo? Ele estava experimentando os jeitos que ele podia fazê-la nervosa? Claro que não; ela estava sendo boba, ela concluiu, desviando seu olhar dele, enquanto sentia suas bochechas queimarem. 

Será que ele podia ver o jeito que o seu coração se acelerava? 

O garoto podia ler a mente de cavalos, o que garantia que ele não estivesse escondendo o fato de que, na verdade, ele podia ler a mente de todos? Talvez ele estivesse lendo a mente dela nesse momento e sorrindo, orgulhoso do fato de que estava lhe roubando a sanidade. Maldito Potter. 

— Evans? — O chamado de seu nome arrancou Lily de seus pensamentos, desnorteada. 

Ela percebeu que, inconscientemente, ela havia seguido James para dentro do chalé e avançado pelo ambiente. Franzindo o cenho, ela deu alguns passos na direção do garoto, a fim de juntar-se a ele, apenas para notar, tarde demais, como seu pé havia se prendido no pé de uma das beliches e uma queda iminente pendia sobre ela. 

Exceto que ela não caiu. Num piscar de olhos, as mãos ágeis de James vieram segurá-la — uma em sua cintura e a outra, em seu braço — e salvá-la da queda. As bochechas da garota se preencheram com cor, enquanto os olhos dos dois se prenderam num encontro intenso. Depois de alguns segundos que carregaram mais tempo e sensações do que um observador externo poderia perceber, o garoto firmou-a no chão novamente e suas mão deixaram a pele dela. Por que ela se sentia roubada? 

— Eu sei que você ‘tá caidinha por mim, Evans, mas você não precisa cair de verdade.

 _Por que_ ele está sugerindo isso? Ela consegue sentir o vermelho de suas bochechas se espalhando pelo seu pescoço. Ela não pode evitar fugir do olhar dele. 

É tão bobo, como ela não conseguiu, o dia inteiro, ser articulada quando ela teve que sustentar os olhos dele. Como ele estava fazendo isso? Desde quando ele tinha tanto poder sobre ela? Ela era filha de Atena, pelos deuses, ser coerente era mínimo que ela deveria conseguir fazer. Patético. Uma risada desgraciosa subiu por seu nariz — Talvez eu não cairia se você não tivesse me assustado. 

Dando as costas para o garoto, ela escaneia o chalé, tentando ocupar sua cabeça com qual nota os filhos de Ares mereciam na inspeção. Assim que ela marcou um quatro em sua prancheta, ela deixou o móvel, às pressas, tão quieta quanto quando havia entrado. Ela _tinha_ que terminar a maldita inspeção. 

Ela não percebeu que James estava ao seu lado até que ele a tirou de seus pensamentos, mais uma vez naquele dia. O rosto dele tinha um traço de preocupação no rosto.

— ‘Tá tudo bem, Lily? Você ‘tá, uh, meio… — Ele fez uma pausa, como se estivesse pescando entre as palavras disponíveis — ...diferente hoje.

Lily queria argumentar que estava agindo perfeitamente normal, mas ela sabia que não estava. Ela sabia que não conseguiria argumentar sua saída dessa. Seus dedos automaticamente se entrelaçaram nas pontas de seu cabelo e ela mordeu seu lábio inferior. Ela tinha que lhe dar uma resposta. _Por que_ ela estava agindo assim? Talvez ela…? Poderia ela…? Não, não. James era seu _amigo._ Além disso, ele não estava sendo sério quando dizia as coisas que faziam seu coração disparar. Ele estava apenas lhe provocando.

— Sim, sim, sim! Tudo está ótimo! — Ela franziu o cenho para o tom agudo que sua voz havia ganhado — P-por que você perguntaria isso? Eu estou apenas preocupada com a captura da bandeira. 

Preocupada com a captura da bandeira? _Por Zeus,_ a boca dela realmente não era confiável, sozinha. 

As sobrancelhas dele se arquearam, provavelmente percebendo o quão patética ela estava sendo — É sério?

— Não, é Lily. Sirius é seu melhor amigo. 

O queixo de James caiu, antes de um sorriso maroto ganhar espaço em seu rosto e o garoto explodir numa gargalhada, fazendo os olhos de Lily se arregalaram com a realização do que exatamente ela havia dito. Sua mão dela voou até sua boca, numa tentativa de capturar as palavras que lhe tinham escorregado dos lábios. 

— Pelos deuses, você realmente é contagioso! — Terror subiu pela coluna dela. Se ela já estava soando como James, tão naturalmente quando ela diria seu próprio nome, que outros tipos de impulsos ele havia despertado nela? Ela cobriu seu rosto com suas mãos, com medo de descobrir a resposta. — Eu não acredito que eu fiz essa piada idiota! Você me estragou, James Potter! 

E o idiota continuava rindo. 

— Ah, Lily, nós realmente fomos feitos um para o outro.

Ela afastou suas mãos, devolvendo-as para o lugar delas, ao lado de seu corpo, para tentar tirar o sorriso convencido que ela sabia que dançava nos lábios de James. Entretanto, ela não contava que ele estivesse perto do rosto dela. _Muito_ perto. Ela poderia ter dado um passo para trás, mas ela não deu. Ela poderia tê-lo empurrado para trás, como ela havia feito tantas vezes antes, mas ela não empurrou. Por que ela não estava afastando ele? Ela podia sentir a fragrância do perfume dele; cheirava como o oceano. Era como se o mundo ao redor deles houvesse adormecido, caindo em um silêncio profundo, deixando o palco livre para ele e Lily tocarem sua própria sonata.

James prendeu a respiração ao notar que ela não estava fazendo nada além de encará-lo — era tão fora da rotina deles, como o dia todo tinha sido. Ele não estava preparado para uma resposta diferente da usual para os comentários dele. E, agora, o mundo ao redor de James havia se tornado preto e branco — exceto pelos olhos em verde vivo dela. Eles estavam em cores vibrantes. Ela estava... se inclinando para frente?

— PRONGS! — O grito que surgiu em algum ponto atrás de Lily, alcançou seus ouvidos, interrompendo a melodia que dançava ao seu redor. 

De repente, se tornando extra consciente de onde estava e do que estava fazendo, ela pulou para longe de James, ao mesmo tempo que sentiu seu rosto se esquentar (mas ela tinha certeza que era por causa do sol, não por cauda dele). 

Diferente dela, ele não se moveu. Ele permaneceu parado, encarando-a com sua expressão enigmática que Lily havia falhado em aprender a ler durante os anos. Era como se ele estivesse pausado; como se ele ainda estivesse alheio a quem quer que o chamava, alheio a tudo que rodeava os dois, alheio a tudo que não fosse ela. Os olhos de James não a deixaram até Sirius os arrancar dela. 

* * *

**JULHO DE 2020**

**(sete dias antes)**

O mundo se tornava cada vez mais azul — não um azul acolhedor, um azul frio —, conforme Lily fazia seu caminho de volta para o chalé seis, depois de mais uma volta frustrada pelas fronteiras do acampamento, esperando que a sorte dela mudasse. Ela sentia os olhos dos outros campistas queimarem sobre sua pele, conscientes de que o coração dela estava perdendo a batalha que ele prometera ganhar, desde que seu companheiro não havia retornado da missão em alguns dias, como ela havia tão veementemente garantido. Eles sequer se davam o trabalho de esconder os olhos cheios de pena que eles cravavam sobre ela. Ninguém havia ensinado esses semideuses a encarar? Francamente. 

A esse ponto, ela sequer tinha a força para repreendê-los com seu olhar mais feio; sua força restante estava reservada para evitar o impulso de fugir e se esconder dos olhares que a faziam se sentir tão pequena e impotente. 

— Oi, Lily — O sorriso afetuoso de Alice Fortescue preencheu o campo de visão de Lily, assim que ela entrou em seu chalé. A presença tranquilizante de Alice a fez relaxar a postura defensiva que ela havia assumido para evitar conversas que ela não queria ter. Alice era adorável demais para deixar Lily desconfortável.

Ela forçou um sorriso simpático, enquanto respondia o cumprimento.

— Como você está? — Alice perguntou, colocando uma mão no braço de Lily, com ternura. Os olhos dela se arregalaram com a pergunta inesperada. Ela não havia sido muito gentil com as pessoas que a haviam perguntado isso, então elas acabaram por desistir de lhe oferecer suporte emocional. 

— Eu… Eu estou bem, obrigada.

A outra garota mordeu seu lábio inferior, provavelmente lutando contra o impulso de levantar uma sobrancelha para ela, porque Lily sabia que ela não parecia nada bem. Nem a potencial persuasivo dela a podia salvar da transparência de sua mentira. — Você tem certeza? Porque… bem, eu sei que você não anda dormindo. Eu vejo você saindo do chalé de madrugada, já que eu tenho sono leve, e eu estou um pouco preocupada, Lil. 

Alice realmente era um doce de garota. Lily suspirou. — Uh, obrigada, Alice, de verdade, mas você não precisa se preocupar. Eu vou ficar bem. — Ela colocou um sorriso, que não alcançava seus olhos, no rosto — Eu sinto muito que eu tenha te acordado nesses últimos dias. 

Com um aceno de mão, Alice dispensou a desculpa de Lily, insistindo que não era um problema. Sua expressão, entretanto, ainda carregava um traço de preocupação. — Está bem. Mas, se você quiser conversar, sou toda ouvidos. — Lily agradeceu, com um sorriso sincero, e seguiu seu caminho para seu beliche, até ouvir a voz da garota a chamando mais uma vez. — Ah! Eu quase me esqueci. Hoje é o nosso dia de fazer a inspeção dos chalés, mas eu posso fazer por você. 

— Oh — Inspeção dos chalés. — Não, eu faço isso. É minha responsabilidade. 

Lily estendeu seu braço para pegar a prancheta, que Alice lhe entregou, hesitante, como se ela desejasse que Lily reconsiderasse, durante os segundos extras que ela ganhava. Lily não reconsiderou e, deixando o chalé, feliz por ter uma distração, ela fez seu caminho para o chalé de Dionísio, o primeiro a ser inspecionado.

— Você está atrasada, Evans — Foram as primeiras palavras que Lily ouviu ao entrar no chalé doze, franzindo suas sobrancelhas para o Lucius Malfoy, que, de braços cruzados, estava de pé, diante dela, com uma expressão impaciente no rosto.

Ela estreitou seus olhos, se tornando mais consciente dos seus arredores, conforme suas suspeitas se levantavam. O que diabos ele estava fazendo ali? — Não é da sua conta, Malfoy. 

— Na verdade, já que nós vamos fazer a inspeção juntos, é sim. 

O queixo de Lily caiu, enquanto um sorriso presunçoso crescia nos lábios do garoto. — _O que?!_ Não. — Ela balançava sua cabeça, obstinadamente, na horizontal, esperando convencer ele do absurdo que as palavras dele significavam — Você não é minha dupla na inspeção.

— Para o meu desprazer, agora eu sou. 

— Não, o chalé seis faz dupla com o chalé três. 

— Bem, não existe mais chalé três para ser sua dupla. — Ele levantou uma sobrancelha sugestiva, desafiando Lily a contrariá-lo. 

O coração de Lily errou uma batida, assim que ela percebeu o que Lucius estava implicando. Ela piscou algumas vezes, certificando-se de que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. _Como ele ousava?_ Era como se o veneno que cada palavra do garoto despejava forçasse passagem entre suas veias, servindo como combustível para a raiva que fervilhava dentro dela. — Vai se foder, Malfoy!

Ele rolou seus olhos, suspirando teatralmente, como se ele estivesse lidando com uma criança difícil — Vamos fazer a maldita tarefa-

— _Não_. — Ela colocou toda autoridade que ela tinha em seu tom, ganhando um olhar repreensível do garoto, por ousar interrompê-lo — Eu não vou passar um segundo perto de você. Eu vou fazer a inspeção sozinha, caso contrário, eu vou te apunhalar, e eu não estou brincando. 

Malfoy não era estúpido. Ele sabia que sua ameaça não era infundada; ela tinha a coragem e capacidade de causar danos, que ele preferia evitar, nele. Ele não estava disposto a se queimar apenas para provocá-la. Portanto, ele lhe lançou seu olhar mais sujo, cuspiu um ‘está bem’, a contragosto, e deixou o chalé doze. 

Ela respirou fundo, tentando recuperar uma postura mais calma. 

Ela tinha uma tarefa para terminar, afinal. 

Fingindo que nenhum dos semideuses ao seu redor, que tinham sobrancelhas arqueadas ou queixos caídos, haviam sido espectadores da cena entre ela e Malfoy, Lily seguiu, rotineiramente, com a inspeção do chalé doze para o chalé seguinte, e assim por diante. Depois de terminar a primeira fileira de chalés, ela atravessou o pátio até a segunda, passando direto pelas cabines de Hera e Zeus, para se ver diante do chalé três. 

O usual tom aconchegante de azul que preenchia as paredes da cabine três havia se tornado um azul frio que a alcançou, congelando Lily ali; era como se a estrutura também houvesse sido roubada de sua fonte de luz e calor. Ela havia se esquecido de que acabaria passando por ele.

Antes que ela percebesse o que estava fazendo, os pés de Lily a guiaram até a porta do chalé e, logo, seus dedos encontraram a maçaneta e empurraram a porta para trás. Ela espiou para dentro da construção, receosa com o que ela encontraria atrás da superfície de madeira. Ele estava exatamente como ela o havia visto pela última vez, no dia em que o grupo havia partido para a missão. A luz do sol entrava pelas janelas, iluminando alguns dos pertences que James havia deixado para trás, em cima de um dos beliches — algumas peças extras de roupa, a câmera que ele insistia em trazer todo verão, mesmo que fosse proibido, um estojo preto e seu caderno de desenhos. 

Em passos receosos, se sentindo intimidada pelo silêncio tão incomum da sala, ela fez seu caminho até o colchão, apanhando o caderno. Na contra-capa, a caligrafia desleixada formava ‘ _propriedade de James F. Potter’_ e Lily não pôde resistir ao impulso de passar seus dedos sobre o nome dele — era a coisa mais próxima de, de fato, tocá-lo que ela tinha, afinal —, antes de passar as páginas, demorando-se para memorizar uma das poucas provas que ela tinha de que ele havia estado ali. Algumas páginas estavam preenchidas com paisagens, outras, com a senhora Potter, uma tinha um retrato de Poseidon; Sirius, Remus e Peter também estavam lá, além de uma caricatura do sr. D — que lhe roubou um riso tímido — e, na página seguinte, estavam os mesmos olhos esverdeados que ela via no espelho, toda manhã. Ele nunca havia lhe mostrado esse desenho; seu olhar, no retrato, estava perdido em algum ponto além da visão dela, e ela podia praticamente sentir o vento que esvoaçava seus cabelos no papel. Ele a havia pintado com tantas cores — cores que ela não sabia que existiam; cores que ela não sabia que ela tinha. Era lindo. 

Ela virou a página, e lá estava ela de novo. E de novo. E de novo. 

Lily sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. 

_Como ela poderia continuar sem ele?_

Fechando o caderno e devolvendo-o ao beliche, ela fez seu caminho para fora do chalé, parando na porta, enquanto sua mão reencontrava a maçaneta e seu olhar corria, mais uma vez, pelo interior da cabine, como se ela esperasse que ele decidisse reaparecer para ela. Ele não apareceu. Ela soltou um suspirou e fechou a porta, dando continuidade a inspeção dos chalés restantes.

* * *

**JULHO DE 2020**

**(um dia antes)**

Lily estava vagando pelo acampamento. 

Ela não conseguiria passar mais um segundo dentro de seu chalé. 

Provavelmente, todos os seus irmãos — todos no acampamento, até — achavam que ela era patética, se escorando sobre falsas esperanças que se quebrariam sobre ela eventualmente. Eles não estavam errados; ela também se achava patética. Lily havia passado a noite chorando, tentando ser o mais silenciosa possível, porém eles sabiam. Estava estampado no caralho de seu rosto — literalmente. As bolsas roxas debaixo de seus olhos vermelhos denunciavam as lágrimas que ela tinha derramado, além da sua falta de sono. 

Então, ela deixou sua cabine, já que ela não conseguiria sustentar os olhares que queimavam sobre sua pele quando ela não estava olhando, já que, andando pelo espaço largo da colina, era mais fácil fingir que ninguém tinha pena dela. 

Lily era metade agonia e metade esperança; esperança era a única coisa que ela tinha, porque, se ela parasse de esperar… Bem, ela não gostava de pensar no que isso significava. Afinal, não havia sequer um corpo para provar que ela estava errada. 

Inconscientemente, ela percebeu, seus pés a haviam guiado para o lugar em que ela havia, nos últimos dias, visitado para procurar algum tipo de conforto — _a mortalha de James._ Ela parou, há alguns metros de distância, ressentindo o vento que insistia em fazer seus cabelos bloquearem sua visão. Assim que ela recuperou o controle entre suas mechas, ela franziu o cenho. Havia algum tipo de comoção em volta da mortalha. O que estava acontecendo? 

_Oh._

Ela sente seu coração se despedaçar, quando a realização do que estava acontecendo a atinge. 

Eles não podem simplesmente-

Correndo, Lily alcançou o grupo de semideus que levantava a mortalha de James do chão para levá-la para a arena — para levá-la para _queimar_ — e segurou o cabo do objeto, tentando forçá-lo de volta ao chão, contra a força dos outros três meio-sangues.

— Que porra vocês acham que estão fazendo? — Ela praticamente rosnou.

Com um olhar previamente cansado da discussão que elas mal haviam começado, Héstia Jones suspirou, depois uma conversa silenciosas com os outros dois semideus atrás dela. — Lily, já deu o tempo. Eu sei que você não quer aceitar isso, mas a montanha explodiu. ´Tá em todos os noticiários mortais.

— Solta. _Agora. —_ Ela exigiu, encarando, ferozmente, a outra garota. 

— Lily- 

— Eu disse para soltar. — Ela repetiu, tomando a mortalha das mãos de Héstia num movimento brusco, e, cuidadosamente, a encaixou em seu lugar prévio. 

Atrás dela, Lily ouviu Héstia bufar, certamente irritada com ela. — ESTÁ BEM! — A garota respondeu e o som de seus passos pesados, que se tornavam cada vez mais distantes, alcançaram os ouvidos dela. 

Ela respirou fundo, se sentindo mais calma e se permitindo afastar-se um pouco da mortalha, agora que essa estava segura de todos que tentavam lhe roubá-la. Héstia não entendia. Ela balançou a cabeça, na horizontal. Não, ninguém entendia que Lily tinha que se segurar em algo, caso contrário, ela quebraria — mais do que ela já estava quebrada —, e ela não achava que seria capaz de suportar isso. 

Ela sabia que ela não vinha lidando muito bem com a situação. Pelos deuses, ela não se sentia a mesma desde aquele dia no Monte Santa Helena, mas ela não podia evitar. Era mais forte que ela. James havia prometido que tudo ficaria bem e ela tinha beijado ele-

_Ela tinha beijado ele._

Ela tinha beijado James e sequer teve a oportunidade de surtar sobre o fato. Ela sequer pôde aproveitar, apropriadamente, o momento. Agora, parecia uma memória tão distante, que, a cada segundo, se afastava mais dela. A mão direita de Lily subiu, até roçar em seus lábios. O último lugar em que ele havia lhe tocado. Ela realmente havia sentido os lábios macios dele contra os dela. 

O som compassado e familiar de cascos soa atrás dela, interrompendo seus pensamentos, e Lily não precisava se virar para saber que Quíron estava ao seu lado. Ele provavelmente estava preocupado. Alguém deve ter ido falar com ele sobre ela, e ele veio checá-la. Porém, Lily não estava irritada, nem brava; pelo contrário, a presença de Quíron lhe era tranquilizante. Ele havia estado ali, por ela, durante todos esses anos, e mesmo que ela lhe negasse a história toda, ele insistia em seguir ao seu lado. Era reconfortante. E ele _sabia_. E ela sabia que ele sabia. 

— É uma mortalha bonita, você não acha? Eu gosto de azul. Ele fica bem de azul. 

— Sim, é muito bonita. — Ele respondeu, calmamente, antes de deixar um silêncio confortável se espalhar entre eles. 

Desde o dia em que ela havia acordado na enfermaria, ela vinha evitando Quíron, porque ela sabia o efeito que ele tinha nela — ela sabia que apenas a presença dele a tornava disposta a despejar todos os seus segredos. Entretanto, ela não podia fugir mais; ela não podia não falar com ele. Ela estava _tão_ cansada. 

— Ele mentiu para mim. — Lily podia sentir os olhos castanhos surpresos de Quíron caírem sobre ela, enquanto o gosto agridoce da promessa de James se tornava cada vez mais amargo — Ele não está voltando, né? 

— Temo que não, Lily. 

Finalmente, ela permitiu seus olhos, que lacrimejavam, encontrarem os de Quíron e receberem todo o aconchego que eles tinham para oferecer. Assim, ela lhe contou a história do que havia acontecido durante a missão, enquanto suas lágrimas se intensificavam e as irises do centauro se tornavam mais melancólicas. Ela lhe contou sobre o acordo com Hefesto, sobre os telquines, sobre a promessa, sobre a viagem solitária de volta, sobre tudo — exceto sobre o beijo. Esse era dela e unicamente dela. Era o último presente de James para ela; o último momento que eles haviam compartilhado, na qual ela queria guardar para ela. O último segredo deles. 

Quíron a abraçou, como se ele tentasse tomar a dor dela para ele, ao mesmo tempo em que a garotinha que havia chegado em seu acampamento assustada e machucada soluçava em seu ombro. 

Assim que eles se separaram, Lily mirou-o com um olhar firme — Vamos queimar a mortalha. 

**  
  
**

* * *

**JUNHO DE 2020**

**(três semanas antes**

Assim que Quintus terminou de explicar a atividade, ele anunciou os nomes das duplas pré-selecionadas, enquanto Lily pôs-se a ajustar sua armadura, desatenta à listagem. Depois de certificar-se de que o lado direito estava firme, ela passou para o lado esquerdo, quando um par de mãos segurou, por trás, seus ombros, e ela ouviu um algo perto demais de seu ouvido para o seu gosto. Instintivamente, num movimento ágil, ela girou seu corpo, afastando as mãos e encostando a ponta de seu adaga no peito de… James? 

Ela revirou os olhos — Por Zeus, James, você me assustou. 

— Não há necessidade para isso — Ele respondeu, abaixando a adaga dela, com uma expressão divertida no estampada rosto — Você já atingiu meu coração. 

Lily mordeu sua bochecha, na tentativa de reprimir o sorriso que tentava lhe escapar — Bem, então talvez eu deveria te atingir com mais força. 

— Vamos manter você me atingindo _metaforicamente_ , certo? — Ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso torto. — Além de que, para ser sua dupla, eu preciso estar inteiro. 

Dando meia volta, ela sentiu seus lábios se curvando para cima e balançou sua cabeça, horizontalmente, para si mesma, para, em seguida, seguir o caminho que levava para a floresta — Vamos. Eu estou planejando vencer. 

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada por entre as árvores e arbustos, James encontrou uma trilha de pegadas que certamente pertencia aos monstros que Quintus havia soltado pela floresta. A dupla seguiu os rastros da criatura, enquanto, em tons baixos, jogavam conversa fora. Entretanto, um barulho de uma árvore quebrando, talvez?, cortou o comentário de Lily sobre o projeto que ela vinha trabalhando com seus irmãos, enquanto seus passos pararam abruptamente. Os dois trocaram um olhar alarmado e ele a puxou, pela cintura, para se agachar na frente dele, atrás de uma rocha. 

O toque do garoto fez com que sua pele, debaixo dos dedos dele, formigasse. Ele estava perto, _muito perto._ Ela podia sentir suas costas se encostando no peito dele, além da respiração dele em seu pescoço, que a fazia morder seu lábio inferior com força. De repente, ela havia se tornado tão consciente de si mesma, e seu coração batendo mais rápido não estava ajudando. Ela não deveria ficar tão nervosa perto dele. 

— Caralho — Lily ouviu, de algum lugar além da rocha, e franziu seu cenho ao perceber que a voz que vinha de onde o barulho anterior surgiu era uma voz conhecida.

— Você pode falar mais alto? Acho que não te ouviram do Canadá. — Lily podia praticamente ouvir o revirar de olhos de Remus. 

— SIM, EU POSSO — Sirius respondeu, gritando.

— Eu te odeio. Nós vamos perder, e é sua culpa. — Remus respondeu, porém, sua voz soava cada vez mais distante, o que Lily imaginou que significasse que eles estavam se movimentando. 

Grata pela distração, ela apoiou uma mão na rocha para se levantar e seguir com a busca, contudo ela parou, notando que as mãos de James ainda envolviam, firmemente, sua cintura. Sentindo seu rosto esquentar, Lily encarou as mãos dele por alguns segundos, até algo no fundo de sua cabeça lhe mandar continuar com a atividade. Certo. A atividade. 

— Uh, James? 

— Sim? — Ele respondeu, despreocupadamente. 

— Nós deveríamos continuar a busca. — Ela disse, antes de ponderar se ela realmente queria sair de trás da rocha para procurar os monstros. 

— _Oh_ — A realização de que ele ainda estava segurando ela o atingiu e, envergonhado, ele a soltou — Desculpa. 

Evitando o encontro entre seus olhos, os dois se levantaram e, pelo canto dos olhos, Lily viu James passar sua mão direita por seus cabelos, num movimento nervoso. Eles seguiram as pegadas das criaturas, floresta adentro, em silêncio. Nenhum deles ousava tocar no tópico do momento anterior, nem faziam ideia de como mudar de assunto. O céu acima deles escurecia, enquanto a dupla atravessava uma parte mais fechada do bosque, bem preenchida com plantas. Algumas dríades provavelmente estavam os observando, e elas provavelmente deveriam saber onde os monstros estavam-

James, substituindo os pensamentos de Lily mais uma vez naquela noite, estava na frente dela, com um sorriso afetuoso. Ele parecia um pouco sem jeito, observando-a com expectativa, enquanto oferecia uma linda flor branca para ela. — Um lírio para uma Lily. 

Como ele sempre conseguia deixá-la desorientada? Como ele podia trazer borboletas para o estômago dela? Como ele fazia suas bochechas combinarem com seus cabelos com tanta facilidade? 

— O-obrigada. — Ela respondeu, aceitando o lírio e segurando-o, com suas duas mãos, perto de seu peito.

A cabeça de James se inclinou levemente, fitando-a com uma expressão que era um misto de curiosidade e esperança — Você ‘tá cora-

No entanto, James nunca teve a chance de terminar sua pergunta. 

O som distinguível do escorpião gigante, com um pacote de seda vermelho preso às costas, interrompeu a conversa dos dois. A criatura avançava na direção deles com seu ferrão e suas garras preparados para atacá-los e, antes que eles tivessem a chance de formular um plano para abater o monstro, mais dois surgiram entre as árvores, prontos para lançarem-se sobre eles.

— Sério? Metade dos monstros tinham que vir atrás da gente? — Lily bufou, enquanto a dupla recuava para trás, até suas costas se chocarem com as pedras do Punho de Zeus. Eles não conseguiriam dar conta de três malditos escorpiões. 

— Nós poderíamos escalar? — Ele ofereceu, olhando de relance para ela, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava afastá-los com sua espada. 

— Não dá tempo! — Ela respondeu, inspecionando a área, à espera de que ter alguma ideia. _Qualquer coisa._

Os artrópodes estavam cada vez mais perto; eles realmente iriam morrer numa atividade do acampamento? James decepou um pedaço da garra de um deles, o que o fez recuar momentaneamente, enquanto os outros avançaram, zangados em solidariedade ao seu companheiro ferido. 

— Evans, entra ali! — Ele mandou, apontando para um buraco entre as rochas atrás dele que Lily não lembrava de ter visto antes. Estranho. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, contudo obedeceu ao comando do garoto, espremendo-se entre as pedras, enquanto ele tentava segurar as criaturas. 

Ela esticou seu braço o suficiente para alcançar a parte de trás da camiseta de James, antes de entrar completamente na abertura, para puxá-lo para junto dela. Ele não resistiu ao seu chamado e, logo, Lily sentiu o chão ser roubado de seus pés, e os dois caíram pelo espaço entre as rochas.

Felizmente, o buraco não era muito profundo, e não demorou muito para as costas da garota alcançarem o chão; porém, isso não fez com que a queda doesse menos. Ela se firmou, sentada, sentindo seu cotovelo direito ralado e absorvendo o ambiente ao redor dela. Era uma espécie de corredor comprido e escuro, _muito_ escuro; as únicas coisas que ela conseguia distinguir eram o brilho de sua adaga e de Contracorrente. Um calafrio percorreu a coluna de Lily; algo naquele lugar parecia vivo, pronto para engoli-la e atacá-la com todos os seus medos e inseguranças. Ela engoliu em seco, ao passo que as batidas de seu coração se aceleravam. 

— James? — Ela chamou, soando como uma garotinha assustada, porém ela não teve tempo de se importar com isso, já que a sensação de que ela era uma presa fácil, ali sozinha, para ambiente era maior que seu orgulho. 

— ‘Tô aqui — Lily ouviu a voz despreocupada de James, alguns segundos antes de sentir duas mãos familiares segurarem seu rosto. Ela agradeceu aos deuses que eles estavam no escuro e ele não podia ver o tom avermelhado que suas bochechas ganharam. — Achei você.

Mesmo no escuro, ela _sabia_ que ele tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto. — Pare de tocar meu rosto assim — Ela mandou, ao passo que ela removeu as mãos dele de seu rosto e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele, que responderam, imediata e naturalmente, ao toque dela. Era tranquilizante ter algo ao qual se segurar no meio da escuridão. 

— Onde estamos? Não lembro de ver essa caverna antes. 

Ela sabia _exatamente_ o tipo de lugar capaz de transtornar até a mais resiliente das almas — o labirinto. Uma entrada para o labirinto no coração do acampamento. Isso era ruim. _Muito_ ruim. E eles tinham que sair _imediatamente_ dali. O labirinto era traiçoeiro demais para eles apostarem suas chances ali. 

— Eu não acho que é uma caverna — Lily pontuou, enrolando as pontas de seu cabelo ruivo com os dedos de sua mão livre, apreensiva. 

Sentindo um puxão leve em seu braço direito, ela imaginou que James estivesse se levantando, e copiou seus movimentos, assim que prendeu sua adaga na bainha de seus shorts, novamente. Ela se sentiu tão pequena — e observada — em pé, sendo abraçada pelo breu do labirinto. Era inquietante e angustiante. Contudo, o aperto que ela sentiu em sua mão, o jeito que James lhe assegurava de que ela não estava sozinha e que tudo ficaria bem, mantinha sua respiração constante e sua cabeça clara o suficiente para pensar numa solução. 

— Vamos, uh, achar o caminho para fora, _rápido._

Todos os estudos de Lily a respeito do labirinto seriam colocados à prova, agora.

Com ajuda do brilho da espada e forçando sua visão, Lily conseguiu vê-lo levantando o pescoço para a entrada prévia deles, e seguiu seu movimento. Não havia nada lá. — O buraco que entramos desapareceu. Tem alguma ideia?

— Na verdade, eu tenho. — Ela respondeu, se sentindo um pouco mais segura de si — Me acompanha, andando para a direita. 

James prontamente seguiu seus comando e, logo, a dupla alcançou a parede ao lado dela. Assim, ele, prestativo como sempre, aproximou Contracorrente da parede, para auxiliá-la, no que quer que ela estivesse fazendo, e, grata, ela examinou a superfície, até encontrar o letra grega delta marcada na extensão dessa. Lily tocou a Marca de Dédalo, que logo liberou um brilho esverdeado, ao mesmo tempo que a saída do labirinto se abriu para os dois semideuses. Portanto, assim que eles se aproximaram da abertura, ele a ergueu, para ajudá-la a sair, e, de volta no território do acampamento, ela lhe ofereceu uma mão para puxá-lo, que ele prontamente aceitou, antes de deixar o labirinto para trás. 

Nos poucos minutos que os gritos que ecoavam pela floresta chamando pelos dois demoraram para encontrá-los, Lily percebeu que eles ainda estavam de mãos dadas; mais que isso, ela percebeu que ela não se importaria de continuar segurando a mão de James, ou de continuar próxima, _bem próxima_ , dele, ou de passar mais tempo com ele, ali, antes de ser interrompida pelos outros campistas, porque ela não podia mais continuar fugindo da verdade. O jeito que a presença dele lhe havia sido tão reconfortante durante o tempo deles no labirinto havia servido para forçá-la a parar de se enganar. 

Ela estava apaixonada por James Potter. 

* * *

**JULHO DE 2020**

**(presente)**

Lily estava enrolando seus dedos na ponta da mecha cinza de cabelo que se destacava entre seus fios ruivos — a mecha que ela compartilhava com James, que representava a conexão deles, que havia sido roubada de seu complemento, assim como Lily havia sido roubada dele. Ela sentiu frio; até o usualmente perfeito céu do acampamento parecia mais sombrio. Ela não podia, nem se ela quisesse, esquecer o jeito que ele havia traçado o caminho para seu coração. Ele era seu melhor amigo, e ela não tinha o poder apagar o que havia acontecido. Ela não tinha o poder corrigir a situação. Ela não tinha o poder curar a dor. Pelo contrário, o único curso de ação a sua disposição era segurar-se ao que restava dele. 

Era impressionante como ele parecia ter levado tudo de bom da vida com ele. Talvez, todo esse tempo, todas as cores estivessem escondidas dentro dos braços, sorrisos e olhos dele. Como alguém poderia esperar que ela viva num mundo preto e branco?

— Posso te acompanhar? — A voz de Quíron fez sua cabeça girar na direção do centauro, que trotava à sua esquerda, tentando manter o mesmo ritmo que os passos, sem pressa, dela tinham, enquanto ela seguia na direção da arena, onde a cerimônia aconteceria.

Com um pequeno sorriso, que não alcançava seus olhos, Lily assentiu, sentindo um certo consolo na presença dele. 

Eles caminharam, por alguns minutos, aproveitando o silêncio confortável entre eles e observando o grupo de semideuses, dríades e sátiros que se reuniam dentro da arena, que estava cada vez mais próxima dos dois. Apenas alguns passos os separavam do resto do grupo, quando Quíron colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela, com um pedido silencioso para ela esperar, e assim ela o fez, virando-se para encará-lo. 

— Lily, — Ele começou, escaneando o rosto dela com os olhos esgotados dele, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava pelas palavras certas — Nada nos prepara para perder alguém e, se estivesse sobre meu controle, eu me certificaria de que você nunca tivesse que passar por isso — Mas as pessoas que _tinham_ algum controle não se importavam com nenhum deles. Quíron fez uma pausa, enquanto os dois digeriam o mesmo pensamento. —, mas, infelizmente, não está. Portanto, eu quero que você lembre que _vocês dois_ são heróis e que, um dia, você irá encontrá-lo de novo, no Elísio. 

Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior com força, enquanto ela sentia as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair de seus olhos, na tentativa de engolir as palavras que lhes tentavam escapar. Quíron estava sendo gentil; ele estava tentando fazer desse dia menos miserável para ela, e ela não podia gritar que não era verdade; que ela não era uma heroína, e sim a culpada por toda essa bagunça; que ele ainda passaria mais alguns anos entre eles, se ela não tivesse sido uma líder tão incompetente. 

Lily assentiu, apesar de tudo o que sua razão lhe dizia, e lançou-se nos braços do centauro, que instantaneamente a abraçou com a mesma intensidade.

Assim que ela finalizou o abraço, Quíron lhe fitou com preocupação, ao tempo que ela secava suas lágrimas. — Eu vou ficar bem — Ela mentiu; ela não fazia ideia se um dia ficaria bem de verdade — Nós deveríamos começar o… — Lily se alongou, indicando a arena com um aceno de cabeça, evitando a temida palavra _funeral,_ que a havia perseguido pelos últimos dias _._ Ainda era assustadora. 

Suspirando, resignado, o centauro a guiou para dentro da arena, galopando até o centro do ambiente, onde a mortalha estava posta, há alguns passos de uma tocha acesa. Os dois logo alcançaram os objetos, e Quíron limpou sua garganta, chamando a atenção dos campista que ainda se acomodavam nas arquibancadas. 

— Obrigado — Ele começou, assim que todos se silenciaram — Eu sei que James ficaria feliz em tê-los aqui, lhe prestando essa homenagem. O acampamento sofreu uma grande perda…

O discurso se tornava cada vez mais inaudível para Lily, que estava em pé, ao lado do diretor de atividades do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, ainda enrolando seus dedos nas pontas de sua mecha de cabelo acinzentada, conforme sua atenção se fixava na mortalha diante dela. Realmente era uma peça bonita, o adorável tom de azul se contrastava com o fundo branco do tecido, formando figuras que remetiam ao parente olimpiano de James e a alguns dos feitos do garoto ao longo dos últimos anos, inspirados no estilo de desenho das antigas cerâmicas gregas. Ele merecia uma mortalha como essa. Era um trabalho muito bem feito, e era uma pena que algo tão belo seria colocado em chamas — contudo, ela não se importaria de queimar milhares dessas, se isso significasse que ela não tivesse que queimá-la pelo motivo atual. 

Ao suspirar, ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, trazendo-a de volta para a cerimônia. Quíron, provavelmente, havia terminado seu discurso e anunciado que, agora, a palavra era dela. Dando-lhe um leve aperto, numa tentativa de reassegurá-la, ele se afastou, trotando para trás, deixando-a mais espaço para esse momento. 

Ela respirou fundo e forçou sua mão a largar seus fios, antes de levantar seu olhar para os campistas que a encaravam, em expectativa, a espera do discurso que ela havia tentado rascunhar na noite anterior — James foi a pessoa mais corajosa que eu já conheci. Desde seu primeiro ano no Acampamento, ele se mostrou um amigo divertido, leal e determinado, disposto a ir ao inferno e voltar, pelas pessoas importantes para ele. Eu sou extremamente sortuda e grata por tê-lo como meu melhor amigo. — Ela pausou, brevemente, sentindo as lágrimas que riscavam suas bochechas, ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos aproveitaram o momento para percorrerem as arquibancadas, e Lily foi capaz de reconhecer alguns rostos familiares, como Frank Longbottom, Alice Fortescue — É por causa dele que eu estou aqui hoje. — Héstia Jones, Marlene McKinnon — Ele salvou minha vida, — James, na entrada da arena, — e essa é uma dívida que eu nunca poderei pagar. — Benjy Fenwick, Pandora Ollivander — Por isso-

Ela se interrompeu, ao perceber o que ela tinha visto, e seus olhos, arregalados, correram de volta a entrada da arena; e ali estava James, em uma túnica branca, com o cenho franzido em confusão. 

Com seu olhar fixo nele, ela se beliscou, pedindo aos deuses que esse não fosse um truque cruel da sua mente transtornada, que fosse real, que ele tinha cumprido com a promessa que ele lhe tinha feito, que ele tinha voltado para ela. 

Seu coração errou uma batida quando, depois que ela piscou, James não desapareceu. 

Ele realmente estava ali, e os outros meio-sangues — que deveriam ter descoberto o motivo da interrupção de Lily e seguido o olhar dela para o espaço, na entrada do local, que ela encarava, — estavam vendo-o também, já que uma multidão começava a se formar em volta do garoto, enquanto ela permanecia estupefata. 

Era como se ela estivesse congelada; como se ela houvesse sido pausada no tempo, para digerir esse momento; o pedido de desculpas das Parcas por tudo que elas a haviam sujeitado. Ele estava ali. Ele havia voltado. Ela estava certa em esperar por ele. Ele apenas precisava de tempo. Pela primeira vez, desde o incidente, Lily se sentiu completa.

— _James!_ — Ela ouviu o grito chamando por ele escapar de sua garganta, removendo o peso extra que seus pés haviam ganhado nos últimos segundos, ao tempo que ela avançava na direção do garoto. Ela _tinha_ que ir até ele. Seus passos vacilantes rapidamente se tornaram apressados e, em sequência, evoluíram para uma corrida, até serem parados pelo grupo que barrava o encontro entre os dois, o que apenas fazia sua ansiedade crescer. 

Sentindo-se um tanto sobrecarregado pelas pessoas que vieram cumprimentá-lo boas vindas de volta ao acampamento, James distribuía sorrisos, incapaz de distinguir muito bem as palavras que lhe diziam com toda a comoção, porém o chamado de seu nome por uma voz familiar não lhe passou despercebido e seus instintos se aguçaram a procura da dona daquele chamado. Sobre a multidão, ela podia ver os cabelos desgrenhados acompanhando o movimento da cabeça dele para todas as direções, procurando por ela e aquecendo seu coração.

— _Lily!_ — A voz que ela pensou que nunca mais ouviria de novo alcançou seus ouvidos, misturando seu desespero em passar pelos malditos semideuses com toda a alegria e gratidão que enchiam seu peito. 

James cotovelou seu caminho, pelo grupo, até ela, ignorando todas as repreensões que ele recebia; nenhuma daquelas pessoas eram sua prioridade. Portanto, após alguns empurrões, o garoto se viu diante de Lily, mirando-a, extasiado por vê-la novamente, depois da separação adversa que eles haviam sido forçados a fazer. Ele tinha sentido falta dela, mais do que ele gostaria de admitir. 

Ele sentiu seu peito se encher de contentamento, de felicidade, de fervor — da sensação familiar, que sempre o atingia quando ele estava com ela —, quando ele viu como os olhos verdes de Lily brilharam assim que ela os colocou sobre ele e ela, imediatamente, se lançou em seus braços. 

Ela não sabia o quão sedenta por tocá-lo ela estava, antes de envolver seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, enquanto ela sentia os braços dele encaixarem-se em suas cintura e tirarem-na do chão, num aperto firme. Agora, James podia ouvir, claramente, os soluços que acompanhavam as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto, unindo o alívio e medo que Lily sentia. 

— Idiota — Lily repreendeu, entre seus soluços, sem a intensidade que ela queria colocar em seu tom, porque ele estava ali, reparando as rachaduras que seu coração havia ganhado nas últimas semanas. Como ela podia ficar brava com ele? — Você me assustou.

— Eu sei — Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, apologético, sentindo o peso que ela havia carregado nos últimos dias, ao passo que ele enterrava sua cabeça na curva do pescoço dela. — Desculpa, Lil. Me perdoa. 

James a colocou no chão e ela, relutante, desvencilhou-se do abraço dele. Ela precisava olhar para o rosto que ela tinha esperado ver por semanas. Suas mãos seguraram o rosto dele, como se seus dedos tentassem memorizá-lo — Nunca mais faça isso. 

Cobrindo suas mãos com as dele, James lhe lançou uma expressão tenra, que quase fez Lily derreter ali mesmo — Eu prometo. ‘Tá tudo bem. Eu ‘tô aqui agora. — O tom dele chegou aos seus ouvidos como uma jura de amor, conforme ele, lentamente, inclinou sua cabeça até que suas testas se tocassem — Eu não vou a lugar algum. — O sorriso convencido que cresceu nos lábios dele, de um instante para o outro, pegou Lily desprevenida — Especialmente se os beijos se tornarem frequentes. 

Ela sequer tentou impedir a risada desgraciosa que subiu por seu nariz. 

Oh, ela devia ter esperado algo assim. Era algo típico dele. E era mais que necessário tirar aquele sorriso do rosto dele.

Dessa forma, puxando o rosto dele para si, ela selou seus lábios. Ele havia pedido, certo? 

Assim como no Monte Santa Helena, ele foi pego de surpresa, corando sob as mãos dela antes de correspondê-la. O beijo começou apressado, desesperado pelo toque que os dois estavam tão famintos por ter há tanto tempo, porém ele se tornou mais lento, assim que os dois encontraram um ritmo ideal. Lily queria aproveitar o momento que ela não teve a chance de apreciar antes, porque, diferente da primeira vez, eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo — e ela estava decidida a não perdê-lo, conforme ela aprofundava o beijo. Ela queria sentir todas as sensações que James estava despertando em seu corpo; ela queria se envolver no calor que irradiava dele para sempre. 

No momento em que eles finalmente se separam, ela começou a absorver os assobios e as comemorações acontecendo ao seu redor, e seu rosto ganhou a cor de seus cabelos com a realização de onde ela estava e o que ela estava fazendo. No entanto, seus olhos brilhantes e seu sorriso incessante não conseguiam deixar de encará-lo; ele era hipnotizante. — Eu te amo — Ela sussurrou, alto o suficiente para apenas ele ouvir, enquanto ela depositava um beijo sobre a mão dele que ele acabava que entrelaçar na sua. 

Sentindo seu sorriso, alegre e maroto, crescer ainda mais — se isso sequer era possível —, James apertou, gentilmente, a mão dela, enquanto seus olhos escaneavam o rosto da garota, na tentativa de registrar, apuradamente, um dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida — Eu também te amo, Lily. 


End file.
